Ultimate Betrayal, Ultimate Mistake
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: The one to rescue her was the one least expected. Full Summary Inside SessKag


**Ultimate Betrayal, Ultimate Mistake**

**Authors Note:** Hi guys! SesshoumaruObsessed, A.K.A. Sesshoumaru&Kagome4Ever On ASSKS , has written a brand new Sess/Kag story! I hope you will all like this one as for the other stories I have written and have not updated, I might add I will be rewriting. Enjoy!

**Summary:** A heartbroken Kagome still suffers from Inuyasha's ultimate betrayal. Deciding to hide the pain she still feels months later, she decides to take action and drown all her sorrows into her schoolwork. When she falls ill one day from exhaustion, whose there to save her but her knight in shining armor--in disguise. But when his disguise is too convincing, will Kagome lose hope? And if she does, what will happen then? Will her knight in shining armor let his cold facade slip away or will he continue to hide the sentimental side of him that has come to care for the girl?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but this plotline.

**Chapter 1:** **Damn Memories**

Kagome sat back in her chair and chewed on the end of her pencil, deep in concentration as she stared at the Geometry problem in front of her. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and her unwavering sapphire eyes were focused solely on the problem. Soon though, her attention began to shift to something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

She couldn't believe it's almost been a month since her relationship with Inuyasha had ended. She had liked him for such a _long_ time and she had been overjoyed when he had confessed his feelings for her one day, _especially_ since Inuyasha had _always_ seemed to be pinning for her classmate, Kikyo.

For three months, she had never been happier. She had the guy she loved by her side and the envious eyes of every girl in school. She had going out with the _most_ popular guy at school, despite his fiery temper. Not to mention, his long silver hair was the envy of every girl at school as well. His amber eyes were to die for, especially when it seems to stare _straight_ into her soul making her feel faint and weak in the process.

She thought everything was going great, that he had _truly_ liked her. Just recalling that memory now was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Kagome blinked quickly, willing the tears to go away. She simply could not afford to let anyone see her weak side. The side that was still hurting over the ultimate betrayal. She tried to focus her attention back onto her Geometry problem but to no avail, her thoughts kept trailing back to Inuyasha.

She had just been a ploy to make Kikyo jealous. She was the key ingredient for Inuyasha's success in playing hard-to-get. It was so hard for her to believe. The way Inuyasha acted when he was with her seemed so genuine. His declarations of love to her. The random gifts. The romantic getaways to relieve her of stress. All of it. She thought it was _real_ but now she knew it was his guilt ridden conscience. When Kikyo began to show an interest in Inuyasha, Kagome felt her ego grow a bit. Kikyo had always wanted what she couldn't have. Especially when it came to men and the things that Kagome had. Never had she thought that Kikyo would be Inuyasha's ultimate decision.

Inuyasha had left her for Kikyo.

Kikyo…

To everyone, Kagome was _always_ one step behind Kikyo. She could never compete, it wouldn't be humanly possible. Kikyo was always one step above and before her in grades, looks, boys, gossip, and so much of everything else. It made Kagome feel so very inferior. So self-conscious. Like she was never good enough.

_Damn memories!_ She thought to herself, suddenly slamming the pencil down on her desk.

_Bang!_

The sound bounced and echoed off the quiet classroom walls, catching the attention of everyone in the room as they looked up and stared at her.

Feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, she muttered a weak apology and tried once again to concentrate on the Geometry problem.

Sesshoumaru opened the car door and graceful stepped out of his vehicle. A silver BMW. He slammed the door shut and walked--or perhaps _glided_ --towards the school building. His long silvery white hair cascaded down past his shoulders and swished while he walked, catching in the sunlight when hit at _just_ the right angle. His golden amber eyes held a hard edge to it as he critically glanced at the school building. His magenta markings upon his cheeks as well as the blue crescent moon that rested atop his forehead emphasized his handsome face.

_Causing trouble yet again._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he walked up to the doors at the school building and went inside. He paused as soon as he arrived inside and surveyed the hallway. Without a slight hesitation, he walked down the hallway before taking a left, having been there so many times that the hallway had been memorized.

Finally, he stopped in front of a mahogany colored door and without bothering to knock, Sesshoumaru turned the handle and walked in, observing everything in sight without being obvious about it. There, in one of the corner's of the room, was a mahogany colored desk along with cabinets and bookshelves that outlined nearly every wall. Behind the desk sat the principal while in the chair directly across, sat Inuyasha. An empty chair had been placed besides Inuyasha that was awaiting Sesshoumaru's arrival.

"Ah. Sess-- Err... Mr. Taisho. Glad you could make it here today." The principal said. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Perhaps we should get to the point, Mr. Yakamida." Sesshoumaru said, leaning against a cabinet.

"Oh well, yes. Of course." Mr. Yakamida said as he fidgeted with the pen in his hand. "Inuyasha started yet another fight today, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent as he stared at him with his intimidating eyes.

Mr. Yakamida swallowed hard before continuing. "He swung his fist at another young man who swung back in return. The two caused a scene in the hallway this morning. Thankfully, no one got seriously injured and it was over a simple misunderstanding."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded to show that he understood before he walked towards the door and left. He would deal with Inuyasha later. As he walked down the hall, a bell rang and he cringed as it felt like it was shattering his sensitive and acute ear drums.

Kagome packed up her things since the bell rang, signifying the end of class, before grabbing her book and started reading while she walked.

Reading.

One of her favorite pastimes. It helped her escape from the harsh world known as reality. With a book, she can _always_ imagine herself as the main character. Always finding a happy ending.

Today in particular, she was especially engrossed in her reading that she did not notice the man who was walking past her. She walked right into him and stumbled backwards in surprise. She would have fallen over if it weren't for his quick reflexes in catching her by her arm, also causing her to suddenly gasp in surprise.

As soon as his hand connected with her arm, she felt a shiver run through her body. A tingle. A spark. The feeling that she had so often read in romance books. The feeling that she could only ever dream of. This sudden feeling caused her to lose her breath and she wondered what this meant.

No…

She had read enough romance novels to know what it meant. But how could this be?

At the same time, it caused a similar reaction from the normally cold demon. He did not know the reason for catching the girl's fall in the first place. This stimulated feeling that was running through his veins at the moment was unexpected as well. Without thinking, he let go of her arm and pushed her away, causing her to fall back and land on the floor.

"Excuse me! That was incredibly rude!" Kagome yelled, snapping her head up to look at him only to feel her jaw drop open. _He's gorgeous_ was her only thought as she stared at him.

"I also believe it to be incredibly rude to stare." He replied with a smirk.

Kagome blinked and looked away, feeling her cheeks grow warm again. Spotting her book in arms length, she reached over and picked it up. "Well, the least you can do is apologize." She said.

He rose a delicate eyebrow at this. "I do believe that -you- were the one who ran into me therefore, you should apologize."

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry, okay?" Kagome said, slightly agitated.

"Apology not accepted."

Kagome stared at him with widened eyes, not believing what she was hearing. "Jerk…" she finally said under her breath.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk." He replied before walking away, leaving her to wonder how he could have heard her statement.

Against her better judgment, she got up and ran after him. "Wait a minute!" She yelled out as she ran.

She knew that she could not let him go just yet. She wanted to know what that feeling was. She wanted to know why she felt that sudden shock from when his hand touched her arm. She could still feel the tingle and spark on her upper arm.

He stopped walking but did not turn around.

"Please wait!" She said as she finally caught up to him. She took in a few deep breaths and faced him.

He gave her a questioning look but did not say anything.

"May I please know your name?" Kagome asked, getting lost in his golden amber eyes. Amber eyes that reminded her so much of …

Inuyasha.

She gasped. _The silky silver hair, the golden amber eyes. So much like Inuyasha…_ She thought to herself.

_Fallen for me already, I can see. So typical of the everyday average schoolgirl._ He thought smirking.

"Sesshoumaru." He finally answered.

"I'm Kagome." She said with a shaky smile as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

He merely looked at it for a second before brushing it away as if it were nothing more than a piece of lint upon his pressed suit, causing Kagome to frown slightly.

_I don't think I've ever met someone as ignorant as him though._ Kagome thought to herself, letting her hand drop back down to her side as she looked at him, unsure of what to say to keep him with her but not wanting him to leave yet._ I need to know what that feeling is._

"I can assure you that I am a very busy man. If you do not have anything else to say then your presence is not required." Sesshoumaru said as the long silence slowly dragged out.

Kagome fumbled for something to say. "I… Uhh.. Well, it's just…" She managed to stammer out, causing a slight smirk to appear on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I noticed that… You were new to the school. I mean, I haven't seen you around here before. You look too young to possibly be a father or a teacher but then again not young enough to be a student. No offense." Kagome said quickly, hoping she didn't sound as desperate as she felt.

He simply stared at her, his cold eyes boring straight into her. As time continued to drag on in silence, Kagome grew more awkward and she shuffled her feet.

In the distance, she heard the bell ring once more and she groaned mentally. _Great… Now I'm late for class… and because of -this- jerk too._

"What I do here is none of your concern." He suddenly said, still cold and emotionless as he brushed past her, attempting to get to his car.

She turned around to look at his retreating form.

"Are you…" She began, not sure whether to continue or not. "by any chance… related to… Inuyasha?" She finished off quietly.

He paused in his strides to reach his car and he tensed noticeably, clenching his fist at the name.

"If you value your life wench, you would refrain from saying that name in my presence." He nearly growled out with narrowed eyes.

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes widened considerably. For some unknown reason, she knew that he was not bluffing. She took an unconscious step back yet, she was still determined for an answer.

"So… You _are_ his older brother then?" She asked softly, pressing her novel closer to her chest as she held it with both arms.

_I knew about Inuyasha's brother and how they didn't get along. But I never realized he was this cold and this hateful to Inuyasha._ she thought with sadness.

He suddenly swung around to face her, silver hair floating and fluttering down as curtains that framed his face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her flinching from his sudden and abrupt movement.

He stalked towards her, his face set grimly with a hard edge as he intimidated Kagome with both his tall figure as well as his angered and dangerous facial expression.

As soon as he reached within touching distance and still he continued to walk, Kagome took a step back. For every step Sesshoumaru took forward, Kagome took a step back in fear, dropping her novel in the process.

Hot metal suddenly brushed against her legs and she knew she could retreat no further for she had backed against a car. But still, Sesshoumaru walked forward until he had successfully trapped her legs between his own, ignoring the tingling sensations that had already begun to spread throughout his body.

Still, he did not stop there as he leaned his upper half of his body closer to her in an intimidation attempt, which was working out quite successfully. As Kagome leaned away from him, she felt the waves of heat from the hot metal of the car on her back and the slight rippling of his leg muscles. Still, he came closer and still, she leaned back until her whole upper body was well rested on the hood of the car.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to trap her even further by placing his hands on both sides of her as he stared straight into her sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed slightly and Kagome gulped.

"Do not make me repeat myself, insolent wench." He nearly growled, his entire body rigid.

Kagome's anger flared as she narrowed her eyes in a glare. "I don't believe I introduced myself to you as 'insolent wench' but as Kagome." She snapped, "Or are you so illiterate that you can't tell the difference between the two?"

"You dare to insult me, _wench_?" He bit out, grinding his teeth together. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Kagome found his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. She clawed at his hand but to no avail, he held strong.

Desperation for air kicked in and Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She placed her hand on his chest, confusing the demon for a brief moment, before she sent a heavy wave of purification powers at him, successfully knocking him to the ground a few feet back.

Kagome greedily sucked oxygen into her lungs as she sank down onto the ground, leaning against the car.

Sesshoumaru was momentarily stunned before he sat up and stared at her. "You are a miko." He stated flatly.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Give the guy a prize." She mumbled under her breath.

He stood up quickly and walked over to her. "Care to repeat that, wench?" He snarled.

Kagome stood up as well and placed both hands on her hips. "Don't make me purify you again." She threatened with narrowed eyes. "Believe me, I won't hesitate to do so. Just because you are the most wealthy and successful businessman, does not mean a damn thing to me."

"You failed to mention dangerous." He spoke with a dangerous glint in his eye as he held up one hand, allowing her to see the poison dripping from his claws.

"You wouldn't." Kagome said with false bravado as she tilted her head in defiance.

"Wouldn't I?" He countered with a smirk, taking a small step forward with his outstretched hand that still dripping with poison, melting the hard concrete.

She gulped as her gaze flickered between his golden eyes to his hand and back. Though she held herself in such a way that showed she wasn't afraid, her blue hued eyes gave away the fear she felt.

As quick as lightening, Sesshoumaru suddenly struck forward with his acid filled hand. Based on instinct and intuition, Kagome leaped out of the way as his claws missed her by a mere centimeter. The ground in which she previously stood at now just a melted puddle.

She stared at that spot with widened eyes as she finally realized that he really would kill her without a second thought.

She turned to face him with narrowed eyes. "No one gets away with trying to kill me." She said, venom dripping with every word. She shot forth her miko powers once more knocking Sesshoumaru down before she turned tail and ran back inside the school building without another word.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** First chapter completed! The next chapter will be up within the next few days. In the mean time, a review would be nice for I am a review addict. lol.


End file.
